


Great Sexpectations.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Falling for a fallen guy...





	Great Sexpectations.

A highly experience Bronze Adonis -  
Reluctantly teams up with -  
An innocent Silver Spoon novice.

Thrust into a joint routine - dicing with death -  
Trussed up and looking good - but at what price?  
The final outcome would fast become - anyone's role of the dice!

The bromantic pair - slowly begin their risky Ice dance -  
A setback occurs - so by switching places -  
They were still In with a fighting chance! 

Two worthy winner's take all  
(Even following a minor fall.)  
The audience were howling - wildly enthralled!

Jet packs in motion -causing a commotion -  
Now sharing more than pure Golden glory!  
A new twist to their already amazing story.

Together all alone -  
The once - Lone wolf -  
Tamed by some sheepish - basic home truths!

The End.


End file.
